macecorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spittles
spi.png|I'm a hero :B Zulu.gif|Proud Zulu Warrior Skittles.jpg|Taste the rainbow Sef.png|Brb, need to pee. ye.png|That's right.. that70sshow.gif|Number One Show zooey.jpg|Lover #1 van.jpg|Lover #2 big-booty-bitches-o.gif|BIG BOOTY B**C*ES Spittles is a fucking amazing member of #Omni. He graces us all with his presence from time to time. Everyone agrees that he's a pretty cool guy. Spittles likes Rise Against, hanging out with his friends, and smoking weed. He has to pee everytime someone mentions Sefket's name. He doesn't care if he's judged, so long as it's a good burn. He also is fascinated with Zulus. AFRICANS ARE PEOPLE TOO! Most used phrases by Spittles: YEAH BUDDYYY LIGHT WEIGHT, AINT NUTTIN BUT A PEANUT!!! BIG BOOTY BITCHES OOOOOOH! AWWEEEE YEEEEE Nigger. Spittles and the crazy bug One day spittles came home from work to find a small bug on his door. He laughed and said "silly bug" but then suddenly he was transported to a world where bugs walk as humans and humans were slaves. Spittles then woke up and it was all a dream, only to find a bug on his pillow. He laughed and said "silly bug" but then suddenly he was transported to a world where spittles were packaged into bags and sold for $0.99 or in bigger bags for $1.49, or in the kinda big bags with the zipper for $2.49. Spittles cried for decades, then was transported back to this universe. He has never said the words 'silly bug' ever since. If you ask him about this he will deny it because it haunts him so much. Spittles Says the Darndest Things! Here are some IRC quotes of Spittles collected over the years: 21:51 Who am I? 21:51 Spittles 21:51 I can do anything 21:51 Fuck you 21:51 End of story 21:51 Good night 21:51 Bitch. 21:51 Fucker ---- 21:30 shut up slut ---- 21:30 got beef 21:30 hi ---- 21:02 <ASpIt> me=cool ---- 21:03 <ASpIt> You sure? 21:03 <ASpIt> Close eyes 21:03 <ASpIt> Reopen 21:03 <ASpIt> Take a deep breath 21:03 <ASpIt> Eat a cheese cracker 21:03 <ASpIt> Then tell me your new answer. 21:03 <ASpIt> Gauranteed to be changed. ---- 20:39 <ASpIt> cuz i might bish slap u ---- 19:24 <ASpIt> |\/\/\/| 19:24 <ASpIt> |______| ---- 01:11 <ASpIt> When I first watched Halloween the horror movie even tho I didn't want to 01:11 <ASpIt> I was scared shitless of his mask 01:11 <ASpIt> I started having nightmares of him killin me every single day 01:11 <ASpIt> It was horrible 01:11 <ASpIt> Eventually I broke the movie 01:12 <ASpIt> and realized im strong enuf to understand its over ---- 01:27 <AT_Adrenaline> will you go out with me? 01:29 <ASpIt> NO 01:29 <ASpIt> THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU 01:29 <AT_Adrenaline> You broke my heart. 01:29 <AT_Adrenaline> Tore it into a million pieces. 01:29 <AT_Adrenaline> I shall never forgive the evil you have bestowed upon my soul. ---- 00:34 <|SpIt|> iwant you to shoot me ---- 00:35 <|SpIt|> told him hes a fucking prick and he was adopted and he needs a fucking life Spittles = Skittles? Probably.